Impluses are Deadly
by chibimona23
Summary: Kagome is still in love with InuYasha, but when he openly confesses that he doesn't feel anything toward her, Kagome kisses Sesshomaru on impluse! What will happen in this crazy story of love hate and babysitting? SessKag slight OOC
1. Outbursts and Impluses

1Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...although I very much wish I did...sigh...you win for now Takahashi...for now...glare

Chapter one: It begins

Kagome awoke to the calming sound of birds chirping and rivers flowing in the distance. She had spent two weeks in her time and although she very much loved her home, she never quite felt more at peace than she was in the feudal time. 'Well that is until InuYasha wakes up,' she thought to herself as she giggled. She love the hanyou very much, but alas Kikyo was still a constant thought in his head. She looked solemnly at the sleeping beast and sighed. 'Will there ever be any room in your heart for me, InuYasha?' she questioned herself.

She decided that she would take a walk before the sun fully rose, after all she was alone with her love. Sango left to her village under the pretense that she needed to fix her Hiraikotsu. The truth was that Miroku had a lecherous moment and felt a local woman's butt and of course Sango, in a rage, hit Miroku and left with him in pursuit. As for Shippou, he had to stay with Kaede and help her to create medicine for the locals. Kagome traveled to the river that was fairly close by and splashed some water on her face.

"Ah that feels great.," she said as she unpacked a little snack for herself. Giggling resounded behind her and Kagome quickly turned to see where it had come from. "Who's there?!"

More giggling was heard until a small girl came out running and hid in front of Kagome. Kagome noticed quickly that it was just Rin, InuYasha's half brother's ward. 'So this is why InuYasha had been grouchy all day.' Kagome had noticed he was tense throughout their travels.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" she asked the small girl in a gently tone.

Rin smiled and replied, "Shh he's coming." Kagome was about to ask who, but before she could voice her inquiry rustling noises came from the bushes. A ugly green toad appeared and tripped over a root and fell flat on his face causing Rin to explode in laughter while he cursed many profanities at the child.

"Ah Jaken," Kagome started trying hard not to laugh at the poor toad, "I see you're here for Rin...so...where is he?" Jaken raised his head and glared at her and simply replied, "On his way." As much as she knew her companion hated him, Kagome had gotten very intrigued by InuYasha's brother. 'If he's close that means InuYasha will be waking up very soon and here even sooner' she thought. She looked at the small girl who was now sitting in her lap still giggling at the toad's clumsy-ness.

"Okay Rin, do me a favor will you?" Rin looked at Kagome and nodded. "Good will you tell Sesshomaru to meet me tonight right here?" Rin smiled and agreed and ran off to tell her lord with a cussing toad in tow. Kagome just smiled and headed back to camp. She knew Sesshomaru would come after all he was following her because of a request.

"Sesshomaru...why do you bother me so much?" she said softly to herself. 'I thank you so much for helping me, but...why do you help a pathetic human?'

_A month ago..._

_She was running for her life. InuYasha had gotten himself knocked out and Sango and Miroku had problems of their own. The demon behind her was closing in. 'Oh Kami no...don't let me...don't let it end here...someone...Anyone...' she thought as she screamed_, "HELP ME!!!"

_Then as a flash of white and red appeared as she closed her eyes and a warm liquid slowly ran down her arm. When she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru standing above her next to the remnants of the demon. She looked over his figure shaking as she asked him, "Why? Did you just save me?...Why?" He just stayed cold and emotionless as he said, "I have use for you, miko." She looked up at him confused and then...she blacked out. _

Since then he had been coming to her often asking her simple questions such as 'How old are you? When were you born?' etc. Of course, every time he asked where is she from she just stays quite or makes an excuse to leave.

"Why is he asking me all this? I mean he never cared any other day. Why now?...ugh... Its almost like he likes confusing me." Kagome ranted as she made her way to camp.

"Who likes confusing you?" a voice from beside her questioned. Kagome jumped in fright and screamed. Anyone within a 5 mile radius could hear the scream and a loud moan that soon followed. InuYasha regretting-ly surprised Kagome and the octave her scream reached was far too harsh on his sensitive ears. By the time Kagome had realized who it was, InuYasha was on the floor holding onto his ears for dear life.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Kagmone pleaded.

"Shut up already, wench! Your normal voice hurts my ears enough!"

"You asshole! I told you not to call me wench anymore!"

"Well its kinda hard when its what you are!"

"Well it better than being a two-timing slut!"

"I'm not two timing you just don't believe me when I say 'I love Kikyo!'" At this comment Kagome had enough she took a deep breath in and yelled "SIT!" Soon after a huge thump frightened all the birds out of their trees and She was already on her way to find Rin again. "Fuck you InuYasha! Go die in a ditch somewhere!"

An hour later, Kagome had managed to find the cute little girl playing in a field of wild flowers. She entertained herself by making flower crowns with her until she saw the man she was looking for. Sesshomaru has descended from the sky and quick hopped off Ah-Un to greet his guest.

"I thought you said I would not see you until tonight," Sesshomaru stated still in his cold mask.

"Yeah well...things change, " Kagome replied renewing the hatred and hurt she felt at InuYasha's blatant confession.

"Yes well, that is what I'm counting for," Sesshomaru simply said making Kagome turn to him in curiosity.

"Hey Sesshomaru? May I ask you a question?"

"Well you have been tolerable enough to answer mine so I don't see why not."

"Why are you so curious about me all of a sudden. You never cared before." Sesshomaru just looked at her never changing his cold expression.

"I have always wondered I just grew tired of just wondering and I want answers." His response shocked Kagome to the point of chills. But then she realized something in his reply.

"Wondered what?" Her question must have shook him because he hesitated and turned his head away from her. It wasn't until 5 minutes of awkward silence that he said, "I wondered if you'd be able to mother Rin. The questions were just to see if you were even suitable for the job."

Kagome just stood their in shock. "What?" was all she could muster out. Sesshomaru turned to her and held her face gently and spoke sternly. "Be Rin's mother, Kagome" She was completely surprised, so much so that she couldn't say anything. She couldn't even think. All she could do was nod. And that's exactly what she did...Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered in her ear something she could never forget. "Thank you." Eyes wide, jaw dropped, Kagome was a sight alright. After all, she had just practically sold her soul away to the man she loves worst enemy. That thought make her snap back into reality tho. She remembered what InuYasha said and so she wanted payback. 'Wench am I? Well InuYasha...how's this for you?' As Sesshomaru

backed his face from hers, she grabbed his and kissed him. The only thought that resided in both their minds was 'WHAT?!'


	2. Sesshomaru's impluses

1Disclaimer: Once again Rumiko wins over the rights to InuYasha...but I will prevail...in this life or then next...until I get my InuYasha...or until I get bored and walk away lol

(Oh and btw I'm giving Sesshy both his arms because it just makes things easier to progress without worrying about his one arm. So sorry.)

Chapter 2: What Now?

Kagome was silent throughout the trip to Sesshomaru's castle. She was unsure if she really had done such a blatant action such as kissing him. 'He's Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western land for Kami's sake...he hates humans and I just kissed him...I'm so going to die when we touch land' Kagome thought to herself while she sat in front of him clutching onto Ah-Un's reins.

Sesshomaru was also quite throughout the trip. He had thoughts of his own. After all, it isn't everyday that a very powerful miko just kisses you out of the blue. He knew very well that the miko had been pondering what she had done due to her nervous shaking her hands were displaying. 'Just what did this miko think when she was doing such an outrageous act?' The calm Sesshomaru wasn't sure of what to do next, but his demon side sure had an idea of its own. Kagome had reminded his demon of something that he was in dire need of...a mate.

_A few hours ago..._

_"Oh...my...god. I'm so sorry Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to! I mean its not as if it was bad or anything, but I know how you hate humans and all, and really with the close space and everything it just slipped like an impulsive reaction and whatnot, but_ _I completely understand if you don't want me to be around Rin anymore I mean what kind of role model is someone who just kisses anyone on impulse. Not that you're just anyone. I mean you're Sesshomaru and-"_

_"Silence, nigen." Sesshomaru interrupted. "_ _We will be leaving soon. So hurry up and meet me at the fields. I'll be waiting with Ah-Un." Kagome just nodded quitely and took her leave. Sesshomaru just watched as she walked over the hills to her camp site. His eyes slowly filled with red as she disappeared and his demon urged to be released. **'Let me out! I must have her! We must have that girl! She'll make great mate. She's powerful and forceful, just what we need! Give her to us.'** Sesshomaru's demon yelled within himself. 'Be silent demon her only job is to take care of Rin.' Sesshomaru's eyes flickered from his golden cold color to his ferocious red. **'You trust her with child. You can trust her with other things as well.'** The demon smirked at his comment and laughed maniacally. 'She is a mere huma-' Sesshomaru was interrupted by the angry demon. **'No excuses! She may be human, but she is strong and holds the blood of a miko! She will be ours!' **Sesshomaru fought vigorously against his demon. Fortunately, he had prevailed, but he grew cautious. 'If Kagome is to stay, I need to distance myself from her. I won't allow my demon to be putting her in danger' Sesshomaru could hear the quite sound of laughing within him. He would have to keep Kagome away from him if he wanted her to stay. _

Ah-Un touched ground in front of the front gates. The sun was setting and Kagome had grown tired during the ride and drifted off to sleep within Sesshomaru's arms. He carried her gently inside and made his way towards a bed. Unfortunately, his demon had a mind of its own and subconsciously had him take her to his bed. By the time Sesshomaru noticed where he was it was too late. She was already tucked under the covers and he was sitting beside her stroking her long raven hair. 'What am I doing?!' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled his hand from her. **'You are doing exactly what we...you...want to do. You want her, don't you? She is quite the sight after all.'** 'I will not have anything to do with her. She is simply here to replace Jaken!' **'Jaken is replaceable, but...is she? Will you be able to replace her like you did to him?'** 'Yes! Now leave me be! I will not have any weak human for a mate!' Sesshomaru grew angry and soon clenched his hand until a trickle of blood came from his palm. When he realized what he had done, he soon pressed a cloth upon the cut and the relaxed. His demon was still mocking him, but he paid no attention to it. That was until it said something very interesting.

**'She is no normal human. She is quite the miko. And we wish for strong, full demon pups and she will give us such.** **Let her be our mate and you will see.'** With that last plead, the demon subsided temporarily. It wanted him to really grasp what it just said.

Sesshomaru was completely perplexed as to what his demon really meant. 'Kagome would give us demon pups? But she's human! They'd be hanyou! Like the bastard brother of mine.' Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle tugging at his sleeve. Kagome had somehow turned to face him in her sleep and was now subconsciously trying to move him towards her. He placed a hand on her face and felt her smooth skin. He had to admit it; she was rather beautiful for a nigen. With the provocation of her tugs and the touch of her skin Sesshomaru leaned down and laid beside her. His hand still touching her cheeks. 'Maybe she's not so bad after all.' Sesshomaru hadn't realized what he had truly thought of right then. All he could focus on was sleeping next to the beauty that was Kagome.

The Next Morning...

Kagome snuggled more into the sheets and pillows. It felt so warm and firm to her; and although she was never a fan of firm pillows, these felt soft at the same time. It was bliss to her. She rubbed her face into the firmness and noticed something odd...It was moving! Kagome jumped up bringing the covers with her revealing a very relaxed and comfortable Sesshomaru. Not to mention a very unclothed Sesshomaru as well. Kagome blushed. She was always fond of such a tone body such as his, but when the only thing covering a vital part of a male's anatomy is a thin blanket, Kagome couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She quickly tried to make her way towards the end of the bed when a very strong arm pulled her back down and held her close to his very muscular body.

'Oh my god!!! His body is so fine!!!' Kagome mentally squealed. 'Wait no. I have to get away. I kissed him! And now he's holding me tightly...nude!!!!' Kagome tried so hard not to think of anything rash. That was until he fully pressed against her. Kagome's face turned several shades of red._ '_He's so...big!" She could feel his body responding to the feel of another's warmth and it was pressing against her backside. Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp, but alas she ended up getting pulled back in except this time face to face.She was so shocked at how good he smelled even in the morning. 'He doesn't even have morning hair! Is he just perfect?' Kagome pondered as she watched his sleeping figure. Then, the one thing Kagome had wished would never happened, happened. Sesshomaru was waking up.Something was off though. Sesshomaru's eyes were red. As he opened his eyes, Kagome got a good veiw of them until he flipped her over onto her stomach. Sesshomaru grazed his teeth against her neck and licked her nape. The sensation caused her to moan softly. While his tongue continued to run over her neck, Sesshomaru's hand wandered under her blouse and up to her breast. Kagome gasped when she felt his large hands upon her. She was unable to hold it in as she yelled Sesshomaru's name. Then just as quickly as it started, it ended. Sesshomaru had stopped and just stared at the sight underneathe him. Without saying anything, he ran out of the room...unfortunately for him completely nude. All Kagome could muster was a simple...

"What the hell was that?"

Well thats it for this chapter! Thanks to everyone who are reviewing it. it makes me feel special lol especially since this is my first fanfic.


	3. So Much for Self Control

1Disclaimer: yeah yeah so like now I uberly don't own InuYasha...stupid restraining orders...pshaw lol

But yeah thanks to all you reviewers

Sesshie

Teiraa-Yasu

evilflynmonkeys

Martyrdom-99

Miss Hiss

girlwholikestwilighttomuch

kagxsess

miananeko

Thank you!!! Basically the only reason I update everyday is cuz of the reviews now onto the story...

Chapter 3: So Much for Self Control

Kagome made a very valiant attempt to avoid Sesshomaru, and for the most part, it worked. She had not run into Sesshomaru at all that morning after the all so awakening morning they had. "I don't know what I'd do if I ran into Sesshomaru. I mean after what happened this morning.," Kagome said to herself.

"What happened this morning?" a small voice asked from behind her. Kagome jumped and turned quickly to see the little Rin standing there behind her smiling

"Oh Rin! I didn't see you there. You scared me." Kagome panted as she tried to calm down.

"Oh sorry," Rin replied, but retruned quickly to her pervious question. "So why can't you see Lord Sesshomaru today?" Kagome didn't want to tell the innocent child what was really going on so she quickly came up with a lie.

"Um, it's because I don't want to interrupt his hard work and that's all I seem to be doing. After all he has a whole kingdom to look after. So I figure the less I see him, then the more work he can finish which means more time to spend with you." Kagome finally breathed again once she saw Rin's eyes light up and hug her. 'Thank Kami.' Then suddenly kagome felt a pulling on her blouse and looked down at an eager Rin. "What is it, Rin?"

"Can you play with me today?" she asked, her smile even more bright than before. Kagome couldn't help and say yes. 'At least I have a reason now to avoid him.' Kagome and Rin headed out to the garden. It was large and filled with all different flowers. The one that caught Kagome's attention was the jasmine field. It was so beautiful. "Wow," she said as she knelt down in the jasmine and smelled them.

"Do you like my garden?" Rin asked desperate for Kagome's answer.

"Yes its beautiful. Did you plant all of these?" She stared at the little girl.

"Yep, me and Lord Sesshomaru played together here so we planted all these flowers to make it pretty." Rin had the smile of achievement on her face and Kagome couldn't help but find her adorable.

"Well lets make the most of if shall we?" Kagome asked as she slowly crept towards Rin acting as if she was a monster coming for her. Rin darted off laughing and screaming. They spent the rest of the day playing childish games in the garden and managed to make a real mess of their clothes. The yellow pollen was smeared all over Kagome's blouse and dirt resided on Rin's. They both plopped on the ground and relaxed as Rin sat in her lap. Kagome braided the child's hair and placed a flower crown and she just giggled. Both were tried and found it a good time for a nap. Kagome picked Rin up and carried her up the stairs to her room. "Now lets get you cleaned up," Kagome said while taking a wet cloth and wiping away the dirt from her face. She put her in clean clothes and tucked her into bed. When Rin finally went to sleep, Kagome gently kissed her forehead and softly closed the door.

"Well that was a fun day," Kagome said to herself, eyes closed. When she tried to take a step, she bumped into something tall. "What...?" She opened her eyes to the last thing she wanted. Sesshomaru stood looming over her looking sternly at her. "Oh...um...Sesshomaru. I didn't see you there." Kagome kept her face down to hide the blush that was on her face. Her hand was picking at the other's nail out of nervousness. "I was just headed to my room sooo...I'll see you later." She made it all of three steps before Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and started dragging her to him room. Surprised at first, the now very alert Kagome yelled as they reached his door. "What are you doing?! Let go of me! Leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru looked at her and yelled with venom in his voice, "Shut up, nigen!" Kagome grew very silent and sat on his bed staring at Sesshomaru. "Now listen up," he began. "First, I will not allow anymore annoying yelling towards me or in my presence. Secondly, will address me as Lord Sesshomaru any where outside this room. And most of all..." he moved closer to her and glared right into her eyes. "You will not speak of what happened this morning to anyone." Kagome was outraged to hear such demands put upon herself. She couldn't hold in her rage.

"How dare you even think of putting such demands on me! I don't care who you are, no one can tell me what to do! Especially since it was you who did such a thing this morning! I will yell at you if I want to. You probably deserve it anyways! And I will call you whatever the hell I want to. Hell I'll call you Fluffy if I fucking felt like it. And if you don't like it, tough. I don't care. You disrespected me, so why should I respect you? Anyways, I wasn't going to tell anyone about this morning. I don't want anyone to know I was touched...by a despicable demon like you." Each word she spoke had such a deadly venom, but none were as deadly as her last words. "You're no better than your awful half brother." At this Sesshomaru could take her no longer. He grabbed her neck and slammed her to a wall. Their faces were only a mere centimeter away and such fury filled both of their eyes.

"Now listen, bitch. I could kill you now for such a display. You are nothing. The only reason I even put up with you is for the sake of Rin because she enjoys your company. I would sooner have you killed than listen to you rant about me again. And trust me if I so much as hear a peep out of you from now own I will not hesitate to kill you. If I ever hear you compare me to that bastard brother of mine ever again I will make sure its not a quick death. I'll let my poison eat you away and have you feel every second of it. Oh and you will call me Lord Sesshomaru, master Sesshomaru suffices as well. But you will never call me Fluffy." Sesshomaru's scowl turn into a smirk which made Kagome's eyes widen. "And I didn't disrespect you this morning. I only disrespected your body. And it will never happen again. A flat body such as yours doesn't deserve the touch of myself." Kagome glared daggers into Sesshomaru as she opened her mouth and mumbled something. "What was that, wench?" He asked her.

"You cocky, self-centered jackass." Her glare never left his eyes. Sesshomaru tightened the grip on her neck and came as close to her face as possible without touching.

"You will hold your tongue wench." Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red at her disobedience. It did not take long until his demon had taken over. The heat that was caused by the friction of their words only supplied more discomfort for Kagome. She hated when his eyes turned red. 'His eyes were red this morning' Kagome mentioned in her thoughts. His eyes roamed over the worn out clothes that covered her skin. Suddenly the distance that separated the two, became non-existent as Sesshomaru locked lips with Kagome in a furious kiss. His fangs pierced her bottom lip, making her open hers to cry out in pain; but before she was giving a change she was silenced by his mouth. His tongue battled resiliently inside Kagome's mouth for her submission. Eventually he gain her compliance as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his head, hands lot in his hair. His hands soon found their way to her skirt and had made quick work of it and her underwear. She shivered at the temperature change and he just pushed more of himself onto her. Now pinned against the wall, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's body responding to their actions. The hard pressure that pressed against her made ever her lost in the moment. Her blouse was now under siege by his large, strong hands as they roughly massaged her breasts. Soon he had thrown her onto the bed, dragging her towards the edge while undressing himself. The only thing covering themselves now was a thin covering of sweat caused by their vigorous actions. Kagome's breath had already become uneven as well as Sesshomaru's. She felt his hands running down her torso and onto her waist, as he slowly pressed against her. The tip pressing lightly upon her, the heavy breathing, the smell of sweat slowly filling the air; all of this provided a very arousing sensation. Then finally, Sesshomaru gently pushed the head in. Her tight muscles applying pressure onto him gave him the most satisfying shiver down his spine. It wasn't long until has had lost him self completely in her. Her legs wrapped tightly around him, hands gripping onto the bed. He thrusted repeatedly into her. The friction that was building was immense. Kagome looked up at him through her half lidded eyes and saw a strange sight. Although, Sesshomaru's eyes were still red, white was starting to show through. But before she could really realized what was happening, Sesshomaru had gotten faster and was bending over, giving more force into his thrusts. Soon Kagome's moans could be heard loudly as she grasped onto Sesshomaru's back trying to hold back. Her attempt did not last long for as quickly as she had dug her nails into him, just as quickly did the friction became too much. He slammed one last time moaning loudly with her as they both reached their climax. Her legs clenched his waist until the immense sensation of her peak dissipated.

Both gasping for air, Sesshomaru pulled himself out of her and fell onto the bed. Kagome turned to him and saw that his eyes had turned completely normal. She just stared at his eyes noticing something she would never see in them, especially after what they had just done. He looked terrified. As if he had just awakened from some horrible nightmare. And he just stayed their looking directly at her with such fear in his eyes. Kagome felt completely out of place and gathered her clothes and headed to her room. 'Kami...what have I done,' Kagome thought to herself as she laid in her bed and waited for day to come.

Meanwhile, in Sesshomaru's room...

He had not left that spot. He stayed still as if Kagome was still there next to him. He could not believe what he had just done. 'I just...I just...with Kagome...What have I done.' He heard laughing from inside his mind. 'Shut up! This is all your fault!' **'Yes, but you enjoyed yourself. After all it was you who finished the job.'** The laughing continued. 'Shut up! What am I to do now!' **'There is nothing left to do, but mate her. She does make for one very entertaining ride.'** 'That is not the point! You know what we did! She'll awake tomorrow morning sick!' **'Well you wouldn't believe me otherwise. You'll see...within 9 month's time, you'll see why she makes a perfect mate.'** 'I will not! I refuse to let myself be forced to mate her, a nigen! I'll make sure she never finds out.' **'Would you really go so far as to kill your own future?'** '...Yes. She is not capable to handle the stress my mate must endure.'** 'You fool. If she can endure you, she can more than endure the duties of our mate.'** 'I will not listen to you any longer!' **'Fine! But if you go near her I will gain control of you and I will ride her again and again! I will ensure you never touch our future!'** Sesshomaru yelled so loudly that the entire castle could hear it. How could he approach Kagome tomorrow. He needed to some how. He needed to make sure she never realizes what had happened or else he would have no other choice than to make her his mate and also...Lady of the Western Lands.


	4. Morning pain

1Disclaimer:...fuck you Rumiko...its called sharing...I want to own InuYasha too pout but I don't...sigh

AN: sorry for being late on this update, my job is full of selfish pricks who like making me work til I collapse soooooo gomen

Also...thankamuhyou for those who actually review this the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to type the next chapter hint hint...want better longer chaps?...then review lol

Chapter 4: Morning Pain

Sesshomaru paced the hallways in suspense. The images were still fresh in his mind and he knew something had to be done. Time was not on his side either. 'If she wakes up sick, she will know something is wrong...unless...' Sessshomaru thought of a plan to make sure there would be no consequences of the prior night. He soon made his way to the healer in his castle. He had some business to discuss.

Meanwhile, Kagome stirred from her sleep due to a weight on her legs. Eventually she got the will power to open her eyes to see what was restraining her legs. Unfortunately, Kagome was not exactly prepared for the sight she saw. Rin was mere centimeters away from her face. All that was heard was a loud scream that made the birds fly off their perches. "Rin! I...I didn't know it was you. You...you scared me," Kagome managed to get out while catching her breath.

"You were sleeping for a long time so I thought I'd wake you." Rin smiled wide at Kagome making her smile as well.

"What time is it that I burdened you to wake me up?" Kagome questioned.

"It's noon." Rin's smile only got wider. Kagome knew that smile. Rin must have thought that since Kagome was now awake, she would have a playmate for the day. Kagome giggled at the cheerful girl and patted her head.

"Well since you've been kind enough to wake me up, then I shall play with you." IN a fit of joy Rin pounced onto of Kagome knocking some of the wind out of her. Kagome just smiled and told Rin to wait for her outside and she would be downstairs in a few. Rin's tackle managed to cause quite a pain in her stomach, but for some reason it wasn't where Rin had landed.

"That's odd..." Kagome told herself. It wasn't until she tried to stand that she noticed the pain grew. She was sore on not only her stomach, but between her legs as well. "What?...ow...What's wrong with me?" Suddenly images appeared in her mind of the previous night's activities. She could still feel Sesshomaru on top of her, his hands all over her, his powerful body driving into her. The memories alone caused her breathing to become labored and her knees to become weak. Panting against the door, Kagome's played a cruel joke on her. While the wonderfully erotic images ran through her mind, one image remained withing then all. The image of Sesshomaru's red eyes becoming white and fearful. The fear she saw that night was damaging to her self esteem. "I didn't think I was that bad. I mean...yeah it was my first, but still." Kagome just walked over to her mirror and said, "You're not a virgin anymore." Her eyes became wide and red due to the tears that so longed to surface. She curled up in a ball on the floor and just started to cry. She wasn't sure if she was ashamed or just in shock, but either way her plan to give herself only to the man she loved as over.

In the Garden...

Rin waited patiently for her playmate. It had been at least an hour since she had woken Kagome up and she was getting worried. On her way to Kagome's room, Sesshomaru had noticed his ward with the most odd look on her face. "What's wrong, Rin?" he questioned.

"Kagome said she'd play with me. She said she'd only be a few minutes. It been an hour. What's wrong with ka-san, my Lord?" Rin looked up at her lord with the most distraught look upon her face. Sesshomaru got worried immediately and barged into Kagome's room. He followed her scent and found her on the bathroom floor. The sting of salt filled the room. The quickly checked her if anything was wrong. To his relief, it just seemed as if she cried herself to sleep. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. After tucking her in, he brushed away the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. And then, as hemade his way out the door letting the healer in...he realized. 'What am I doing?! I care not for this nigen. Why did I bring her to my bed? Her bed was a few feet away from her to begin with!' **'You want her.'** 'Shut up! I will not mate her! I do not care about what you want. After all, by tonight she won't have what you want from her anymore.' His demon became enraged. **'What did you do?! Did you chance our future?!'** 'No I just ensured it. The miko would never provide us with one strong enough to rule. So once she awakens next morning there will be no future from her.' Sesshomaru inwardly smirked while his demon snarled. **'YOU WILL NOT KILL THE PUP!'**

Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's room...

The healer titled Kagome's unconcious head and made her drink a very unappealing concoction. "Yes, that's it child. Sesshomaru wants you to get all better. After all, child bearing is very dangerous. Too much of a burden for a child like you...By morning you won't have to worry any longer."


	5. Soon to be?

1Disclaimer:...fuck it I give up I don't and will never own InuYasha...in jail watching Rumiko pimp Sesshy and Inu out...damn

AN: I had extra time so I did another chapter...I have no life sob lol

Chapter 5: Soon To be?

Sesshomaru spent the entire night keeping his demon at bay. The medicine would only work if she wasn't disturbed until daybreak and he was determined to do it. After such a long night, anyone would be exhausted. He made his way into the room as he saw the sun rising. 'Finally...at last I can not worry about it.' Sesshomaru thought. He looked at the figure of Kagome's sleeping body and took a brief smell of her. Sesshomaru's demon noticed instantly and whined. Kagome was no longer carrying the pup. Matter of fact, she no longer smelt of Sesshomaru at all. She went back to the gentle smell of jasmine. Sesshomaru let the depressed demon out without and resistence. He was far too tired to fight it off, plus there was no reason to. Sesshomaru's eyes when to red as he nudged Kagome's stomach with his nose. Its sad whining woke up Kagome slowly. The demon noticed her stirring and nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome responded to the show of affection by cuddling closer to him and nuzzling him back. Although the demon enjoyed the affection, he still couldn't help but whine at the death of its own unborn pup. Finally Kagome fully awoke and she just stared at the demon holding onto her so upset.

Sesshomaru saw that she was awake and nudged her cheek a little whining with the most upsetting look on his face. Kagome had never really saw any emotions on Sesshomaru's face other than rage. 'What happened to make him look so depressed? And it not even himself that is depressed, its his demon.' Kagome pondered as she brought her hand up to his cheek and gently rubbed it with her thumb. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned into her hand; then laid his head in the nape of her neck softly whining. Kagome finally thought it wise to ask what was going on. Affection was not common to Sesshomaru, even more so of his demon. She couldn't help but ask. "What's wrong? Why are you whining?" Sesshomaru simply nuzzled her stomach. Even the demon was smart enough to know that Kagome may not be so pleased to find out she was pregnant for a day then was forced to get rid of it without her consent or knowledge.

Kagome was completely confused with what was going on. She just sat there stroking the hair of a very sad youkai. 'What could possibly make him do this? I have never thought Sesshomaru was even capable of such affection or even depression. Something really horrid must have happened.' Kagome felt so empathetic for the poor Sesshomaru. She knelt down and kissed him in the head and wrapped her arms around his head while laying hers on his. She couldn't help but say 'gomen' repeatedly to the youkai. He was so relaxed. Upset, but relaxed. It was inevitable that they would drift off to sleep.

Sesshomaru awoke a few hours later enjoying another's heat. Unfortunately, he had remembered the last time he felt another's warmth and...well it turned out to be a rude awakening. His eyes shot open and realized Kagome was resting her head on his holding him while he rested in her lap. He mentally slapped himself and gently pushed her onto the pillows, being careful not to wake her up. Once he had managed to get out of her grasp, Sesshomaru stood and made his way down to his study. Of course he wasn't exactly the happiest person at the time, what with waking up to Kagome holding onto him. He slammed the door to his study and then let his demon have a taste of his fury. 'Just what was that I awoke to?!' **'Your normal asshole personality.'** 'Funny, real funny. Why was Kagome on me?!' **'Why did you kill the pup?!'** 'I will not have her bear my child! I do not love her!' **'Yes you do! I am you. At your truest primitive self! If I love her, then you do as well!'** 'You are gravely mistaken. I have no feelings what so ever for that girl.' **'Then why did you rush into the bathroom for her?! Why did you bring her to YOUR bed instead of her own?! You love her, but you are far too prideful to admit you turned out to love a nigen! Even though she can bear us the most strongest pup imaginable!'** 'You are delusional. She is a nigen first and foremost. She will never bear strong enough pups.' **'If you do not spend today being nice to her...I will gain full control of you and make her come full term this time.'** Sesshomaru hesitated. He demon was naturally stronger than him due to its primitive nature. His demon could very well take over his body for a very long period of time. Of course, it would weaken time an again, but with a pup on the line, the strength of any youkai is unimaginable. 'Fine. I will spend time with this nigen, but only for today.' **'Fine. You will soon see the reality of your own feelings.'**

Sesshomaru soon made his way to Kagome and found that she had awoken and was currently bathing. Finding it more than inappropriate to barge in and tell her of what he had in store for her, he decided to wait and he did so on the corner of his bed. But it wasn't long until he noticed. Something was closing in quickly. Sesshomaru ran towards the window and noticed a sliver blur rise from the trees over the wall. He backed off and just as he did, the intruder broke through the glass window and stood before Sesshoamru. He glared at the youkai before him and growled. "Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru glared back. The mere thought of himcoming to take Kagome away infuriated him. He had no right to take her. She deserved better. Someone who cares about her well being and loves her. **'Someone like...'** 'Me...'

"You are trespassing. Get off of my lands now! Otherwise I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You stole something from me and I'm here to get it back, brother." The glares became more intense.

"Leave now InuYasha..."

"Not after I get Kagome back."

"You will never have her back! She is to be my mate!" Sesshomaru snarled. Just then, Kagome opened the bathroom door and heard them both in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard!

"...What am I going to be Sesshomaru?"


	6. Ummriight

1Disclaimer: ...no I don't own InuYasha...Rumiko has me imprisoned...note to self...never challenge the original writer...nothing good comes of it.

AN: Awwwww I love all of you who are reviewing. Oh and yes I do apologize to kagomebabygirl. I had to have her loose the pup. It makes things become interesting later on. Trust me...its very good that I did. But yes thank you...

san01

Kags21

MiaDevlin

Kidnapped by a Demon

kagomebabygirl

seshylover15

Alone in a Blizzard

black flame kit

Now back to the story...

Chapter 6: Umm...riiight...

"...What am I going to be Sesshomaru?" Kagome stood in front of the bickering siblings in complete shock. The room stayed quite while Sesshomaru tried to find the right words to explain what he had just outright announced. Right when Sesshomaru opened his mouth with some random reply, InuYasha saved him the embarrassment by being...well...himself.

"Come on Kagome, we're leaving now!" InuYasha made his way towards Kagome, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on his arm gripping tightly.

"She will not be going anywhere hanyou. She is to stay with me and be Rin's mother so she agreed to herself." Sesshomaru suddenly appeared at Kagome's side holding her gently. She raised her head to look up at him, her face still showing her confused state. Sesshomaru looked down and gave her waist a small squeeze and he smiled very softly at her. (AN: shush I told you slight ooc. lol) Kagome eyes widened then softened shortly after. She gave a small squeeze on Sesshomaru's arm and smiled back at him. Of course this little "moment" they were having, wasn't making InuYasha such a happy puppy. In fact, InuYasha's eyes were slowly turning red. It wasn't long before InuYasha couldn't take the sight anymore. He lunged at the couple swiftly. Luckily, Sesshomaru snapped out of la la land in time to dodge his attack. "What do you think you are doing, baka!" Sesshomaru snarled as he saw how close he had been to attacking Kagome as well.

"I should ask you the same thing. She is mine! You will keep your filthy paws off her! She will come with me and be my mate!" InuYasha beared his fangs to Sesshomaru and raised his claws getting ready to attack. Sesshomaru positioned himself to attack as well, until he noticed Kagome stepping forward. Kagome walked between them her body emitting a soft pink glow especially in her hands. InuYasha came forward a step only to be thrown down to the floor with a force neither brother could see. She made her way to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. She kissed him softly on the forehead while standing on her tip toes and then turned to InuYasha. She raised her hand and picked up InuYasha, glaring daggers at him.

"Why have you come? And do not lie to me with such talk of mating me. Now tell me!" anger apparent in her voice. InuYasha's eyes had become white again and looked shamefully at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it here." His eyes looked down towards the floor trying to hide the shame of everything he had just told her. Kagome stayed silent for a while which made Sesshomaru very uneasy. 'Why is she hesitating? Is she thinking of going back to that hanyou?' His thoughts did everything but reassure him. All he could do know was wait. His demon also waited patiently, but the nervousness of the situation made his stomach queasy. Finally to everyone's relief, she spoke.

"Inu-kun, if you have something to say you can say it in front of my soon-to-be-mate. After all, I had to say everything that was on my mind in front of Kikyo. Its only fair." Both brothers where taken back. 'Did she just...agree to be Sesshomaru's mate?' InuYasha thought. Sesshomaru of course was completely still trying to process what she had just said. Of course it was InuYasha that brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts especially as he grabbed Kagome's arm and flung her around almost making her fall. In a rage Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he charged at InuYasha and threw him up against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing, hanyou?! Don't you ever touch my Kagome like that!" he snarled throwing the hanyou down. "Leave immediately! You are not to show your face in this castle again!" With that, InuYasha decided to turn tail for now, but he would be back soon enough to take her back. 'As long as the ceremony isn't complete, I can take her for me.' InuYasha thought to himself as he made mis way back to Kaede's forest. He left a very awkward couple behind. Kagome just smile and said, "well I'm going to go eat now." She left in a rush before Sesshomaru could say anything. Whne she was clear out of his view he simply muttered to himself.

"Well isn't this interesting."


	7. explain please

1Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor will I ever...Rumiko is an awesome person and she is far superior to me glares at Rumiko holding a sword to my back you happy now? death glare

Chapter 7: Explain please?

Sesshomaru made his way around the castle looking for his alleged soon-to-be-mate. Thankful he had very strong sense of smell otherwise he wouldn't ever have found her. She was sitting in the garden hidden behind the tall lavender with a sleeping Rin in her lap. She was humming softly while she rocked the girl gently in her arms. She looked so peaceful that Sesshomaru almost didn't want to intrude...almost. He allowed his presence to be known by doing the cliche thing to do, ahem. Kagome's head spun around and faced Sesshomaru. She unconsciously blushed; after all she did say she was going to be his mate. She knew why Sesshomaru had come and she found no use prolonging it; so she placed the child on a bed of lavender and followed him inside.

They found a peaceful balcony to relax on, although both were far from relaxed. Sesshomaru noticed how nervous Kagome was. He slipped his arm around her and held her closer to him. He didn't know why he did it, it was just a mere reflex. Kagome calmed down a little and once she was mostly comfortable Kagome spoke.

"Ok, I know why you brought me here...and...um...I just wanted to say it was just a slip of the tongue. I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position. I mean you never want to be mated to a weak human. I'm only here to be Rin's mother." Kagome's expression became very melancholy and her voice barely audible. "I'm ok with that really. I mean I was just a shard detector for InuYasha. It'd be unfair if I asked anything more of you." Sesshomaru who had remained silent the entire time she spoke, had finally had enough. He grabbed her and kissed her vigorously on her lips making her loose her breath.

"What do you mean it was just the slip of the tongue? Do you not wish to be this Sesshomaru's mate? You say one thing and mean the other! You nigens are so confusing! Just say one thing and mean it. It isn't that difficult." Sesshomaru stood facing away from her, staring into the forest. Kagome, still shaken from what he had said, stood and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me just to say you have to make me your mate? Its kinda hard when you don't let me know what you want." Kagome just stared at the moon. She knew he was looking at her, but he remained quite.

"I...I cannot say what I want this has to be completely your decision. I will do whatever you wish for." She couldn't help it. Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru's stutter. He was completely confused as to why she was laughing, but it made him smile softly. Once Kagome finally caught her breath, she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"Is that answer enough?" She smiled at him as he placed his arms around her waist and continued the kiss. They stood there in the moonlight embracing each other in complete serenity.

Meanwhile, standing beneath the tree tops, InuYasha watched as his object of desire made out with his brother of all people. He was disgusted. "Kagome, how could you? Your love must be cheap if you can go for anyone. But that doesn't matter. Soon you will be in my arms again. After all, Kikyo won't let me have fun anymore so you can be her substitute." InuYasha laughed at his plans and then when back to the local village to wait out his plan.

Sesshomaru led Kagome into his room again. The couple was far too happy and "in the moment" to just let this night go to waste. He threw her onto the bed as she giggled, then silenced by his lips. His corse hands running all over her body while hers kneaded his chest. His sensual, passionate kisses left her lips and were now making their way down her neck towards her breasts. Her breath hitched when he was entertaining his mouth with one of her perky nipples. Hey hands went to his back as she massaged his muscles. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru just had to open his mouth.

"You'd have to be my mate anyways." He said with his hoarse voice. "After all, if the other lords found out you were pregnant..." He stopped mid sentence when he realized what he said. Kagome's muscles tightened and her eyes got wide.

"I...I'm what?" Kagome said fear evident in her voice.

"Nothing as of right now..." Sesshomaru said trying not to trip over his words.

"No I could've sworn you said I was...pregnant." Kagome got more and more hasty at getting an answer from him. Sesshomaru sighed and faced Kagome very sternly as he answered her.

"Kagome...you were pregnant after the first time. You are no longer pregnant though. You lost the baby." Sesshomaru made sure he left out the part of it being completely his fault. He didn't want her to hate him. He would tell her eventually, but not until after they were mated. Kagome just stood there teary eyed as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"I...I was pregnant. I was carrying your pup? But I let it die..." Tears overflowed as she silently mourned for the lost of a child she never knew she was carrying. And as Sesshomaru was comforting her, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. 'I'm sorry, Kagome.'


	8. guilty

1Disclaimer: on the floor bloody...don't...own...InuYasha...Rumiko...cold...bitch... hegagerkgerk (for all you red vs blue fans I don't know why I did this I just did it cuz I wanted to lol)

Once again you reviewers rock and I'm sorry I'm slowing down with the updates freaking job is running me ragged.

Now back to the story...

Chapter 8: Guilt

The morning came all too slow. Kagome had cried throughout the night in disbelief of her loss. It wasn't until late morning that Kagome finally drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru felt the tinge of guilt poke at him all day. Not only did he ruin his "fun" time with Kagome, but he also made her cry for the entire night. 'Sigh...this is just not my day.' Sesshomaru thought to himself hoping for silence, but his demon had other plans for him. **'Its your own fault. You mentioned the pup. Now she will want to know why she couldn't carry it and more lies will surface.'** 'I know this. I don't need my useless demon side to remind me.' **'Oh really? Then what do you plan to tell her when she thinks she's unworthy to bear your children?'** 'She won't jump to such conclusions. She knows better.' **'We'll see.'** Suddenly the sound of rustling came from his room. Sesshomaru cracked the door opened to witness a very solemn miko just staring at her stomach. Her hands ran over her torso repeatedly. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare. He found the smooth movements on herself very sensual. Remembering why she was doing such a thing, he mentally slapped himself as he tried to very hard calm down quickly.

When he entered the room, Kagome looked up at him with very empty eyes. Her depression was far worse than he had imagined. Before he could try to reassure her she spoke in a very soft, quiet voice. "Sesshomaru," she started. "I cannot be your mate." Her words stung Sesshomaru greatly. The shock of her blatant refusal of partnership left him speechless. She also remind silent as she continued to stare at her stomach. The only sound he could here was the melancholy demon within himself saying '**I told you so.' **Once what she had said soaked in, Sesshomaru got the strength to question as to why she would even say such a thing.

"Kagome...I don't understand. Why have you changed your mind all of a sudden?" Sesshomaru's voice actually held emotion. The compassion and hurt he felt was heard in his voice which made Kagome shrink down even lower so that she was now in a ball on the bed.

"I don't deserve to be your mate. You need to have a strong mate who can stand up to anything and anyone. I can barely stand up to your own brother let alone you. Plus I'm not nearly strong enough." The smell of salt soon filled the air as Kagome's eyes were threatening to overflow. "I can't even carry a pup." The tears started to flow and Sesshomaru's guilt only increased. "How will I ever provide you with a rightful heir if I can't carry a pup long enough for me to know I was even pregnant?" Kagome raised her face to see his and the sight of such a destroyed woman caused Sesshomaru to crumble. He couldn't stand the sight anymore. He grabbed her hands and forced a kiss on her. Although she resisted, he didn't stop. He fell to his knees and clenched his eyes and jaw, hands shaking squeezing tightly to hers. A soft mumble was heard. At first, it was barely audible, but it grew louder. Sesshomaru had continued to apologize. He was begging for forgiveness from Kagome. Seeing Sesshomaru in such a humbled state made her completely weak. Just covered her face and shook her head. "Why? Why are you apologizing?" Sesshomaru did not reply, only continued saying sorry. His whole body now was shaking. She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't help but submit to his pleads. She wrapped her arms around him and comforted him. He soft provocations and he gentle voice reassuring him 'its ok' made him settle down.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru looked into her eyes with such a guilty look on his face. Kagome became worried. 'Never has Sesshomaru looked so pained except when he realized we had sex. And even still, he never looked this sad.' Kagome's shaky hands rubbed his cheek as a sign that she was listening. Sesshomaru continued, "I have done something terribly wrong. It is I who doesn't deserve to be your mate. I was the one."

"What are you talking abou-" Kagome interrupted only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru's outburst.

"I was the one who made you loose the pup!" Sesshomaru held is head low to hide from Kagome's face. Eyes widened shock setting in.

"What?...How...?" she questioned.

"I ordered the death of your pup. Our pup! When I had realized what we had done that night, I also noticed the change in your scent. I was terrified. If I had a pup with you, it meant you were obligated to be my mate since it would have to be the heir to the land! I didn't want to force that decision on you, so I had my healer give you a drink in that would make you have no evidence that you ever carried. Please! Forgive me! That is all I ask. Please forgive me for what I have done. I was being selfish." Kagome didn't know what to do. There Sesshomaru lay, begging for her to forgive him for killing that which she never knew. She was confused, but then she looked at the sight below her. The almighty Lord of the Western lands pleading for forgiveness. He did have a point after all. She would have never agreed to be his mate if she was forced to be such. Plus she found herself not ready to mother a child. She had made her decision.

"Sesshomaru...I need sometime to myself..."

TBC

Lol ok so yeah its up to you to read the next chapter to see if she takes him back or not. And yes as easy as she thought she had made her decision, our little friend in the trees won't make it so. Hope to get some reviews. Tah tah til tomorrow actually lol.


	9. what's going on!

1Disclaimer:...dead Rumiko appears This girl will never own InuYasha and with her death it insures it heh never challenge me...maniacal laugh

Ok I love all you who are reviewing so I'm going to make this chapter long just for you see I told you more reviews gets you better chapters lol btw happy easter!

Chapter 9: What's going on?!

"Sesshomaru, I need sometime to myself. Everything is going so fast and I can't differ what's real and what's not. I will return with my answer then...so, will you wait for me?" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hands and gave them a little squeeze as she sternly looked him in his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded his head and return her squeeze with one of his own. She gently kneeled towards him and kissed his forehead. "Tell Rin that I'll return within the week," Kagome mentioned as she made her way towards her belongings. His eyes shot open and he stood, quickly regaining his composure.

"A week in your absence?" Sesshomaru questioned him. Kagome looked at him and giggled.

"Well when you really look at it, I've only been here for a little over a week and we've progressed so far that I'm so lost in what has really happened. Its confusing really. I can literally say it was just last week that I wanted to be with your brother for my whole life." The gently tone of her voice when mentioning his brother made Sesshomaru slightly jealous, yet he closed his hand tightly and hid it.

"So...will you be returning to my brother for the week?" Sesshomaru questioned only making himself more jealous by remembering InuYasha's oh so blatant declaration. Kagome stayed silent deciding whether she would or not. The hesitation helped little on Sesshomaru's patience.

"...Nope." She said it so light-heartedly that it made him loudly sigh in relief. Unfortunately, she relaxed too soon. "But I will be stopping by, after all my Shippo must miss me by now. So if anything happens, you can probably find me at Kaede's. Otherwise I'll be nowhere to be found." She just turned to him and smiled, then went back to packing. Sesshomaru just froze for a while.

"Nowhere to be found?..." he questioned.

"Yep. I'll be at home." She replied calming Sesshomaru down. He had overheard Kagome and the half breed talking about her going home. Well not talking...more like arguing, but he noticed she disappeared into the well on the outskirts of the old hag's village. 'Ah so that must be what she meant by nowhere to be found.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's gasp.

"Sesshomaru! You're bleeding!" He quickly looked down at his hand and noticed his little fit of jealously made him mad enough to cut his own hand with his nails. Kagome grabbed a towel and placed it on his hand dabbing the blood off.

"I swear...be more careful next time." Kagome finished up cleaning his hand and went back to getting the last of her belongings, while our Lord just sat and watched inwardly pouting the entire time. "There all done. Well I must be off!" Kagome threw her backpack over her shoulder and headed towards Sesshomaru. "Don't worry about me too much. I'll be fine. Plus its such lovely weather out for a stroll." She smiled at him and he simply said 'hmph.' As Kagome approached the door, Sesshomaru stood and held her at her waist. "What're...?" she tried to ask but before she could get her question out she felt a slight pain from being bitten. Sesshomaru lifted his fangs from her neck and licked off the small drops of blood that rose from the punctures.

"There...now no one will challenge you if they are smart and I will know when you need me." Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's expression. Her jaw hung opened eyes wide. It wasn't long until Kagome lost her patience with his smirk and slapped his head.

"That hurt you jerk!" With that she stomped out of the castle leaving a chuckling Sesshomaru behind.

A few hours had past, and Kagome had reached a sparkling river to relax at. It would be sunset within the next two hours, so she decided to camp for the night there. It was warm and only the soothing sounds of nature surrounded her. Her muscles stiff from her travels, she walked to the small cavern where inside there was a hot spring. She stripped of all clothes and slowly entered the hot water moaning quietly to voice her content. Kagome let her eyes drift closed to relax even more, but she was still very much awake. Awake enough to hear rustling nearby along with footsteps. Her eyes stayed shut as she heard the creature enter the cave. More rustling was heard and she nearly shot open her eyes when she felt another creature enter the water. She felt as a hand slid up her leg and around her torso, claws gently scratching her skin as it ran over her back. Hot breath was felt on her ear and slowly got closer to her lips. Then before she opened her eyes, the creature voiced its disapproval.

"Geez. Kagome, you're being far to easy. Wake up! I swear if I was any other demon I would've taken you right here right now." Kagome's eyes shot open in embarrassment by the familiar voice.

"KOUGA!" She screamed while he stared at her smirking at the sight of her naked body. Kagome tried desperately to cover herself from his roaming eyes with her hands. She couldn't bother getting her clothes because he would get to see everything. 'Oh god...if Sesshomaru was here he'd kill me.' she thought to herself blushing madly.

"I swear if only I had more time. I would make you mine right here right now, Kagome," he said winking at her, making her completely disgusted.

"I think I'm going to throw up...wait more time?"

"Wouldn't want that mangey mutt walking in on our "mating" now would we?" He grinned even more making Kagome gag.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth...eww..." Kagome grabbed a water bottle that she brought with her and took a sip. "So...when is Inu-"

"Kouga! Get away from my Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he barged into the cave. "And you wench! Why the hell are you naked in the hot spring with that wolf!" Kagome wished nothing more than to die right now. She just simply turned around not caring that the guys had perfect view of her butt and hid her face. Of course, this was the last thing she should've done. Both InuYasha and Kouga noticed it. InuYasha, face red with fury was the first one to say anything. "...Why do you...have a beginning mate mark on you, Kagome? And why do you smell of Sesshomaru!" Kagome quickly turned around grabbing a towel to cover herself as she stood up from the hot spring.

"I already told you InuYasha, I've agreed to be with Sesshomaru." Kagome was completely stern, but that wasn't going to stop this duo. Inuyasha charged at her as well as Kouga, both pinning her to the ground.

"What do you mean?! You're my mate Kagome!" Kouga yelled upset with her decision.

"You are not going to be with my brother! I'll make sure of that!" InuYasha's eyes turned red and he threw off the towel allowing both males to look over her bare body. Kouga normally would be upset, but the jealousy of his Kagome being claimed by another stripped him of all common sense. "Tell me wench...how far have you gone with my brother?" InuYasha said grabbing her chin and forcing her head down. "How much of you body has he tasted? Or has he had you all already, you slut?" InuYasha's face came closer to hers until it was mere millimeters away, while Kouga's hands had already found one of her breasts and was coarsely sucking on it. "Tell me...has he done this?" InuYasha drove three fingers into her roughly causing her to moan in pain. The harshness of both males caused tears to fall from her eyes. "Well well, you're still tight. I guess he hasn't had you that much. Maybe you're just a bad fuck." InuYasha cackled at his comment, but Kagome had had enough. With one deep breath she screamed Sesshomaru's name in hopes that he would know. But her scream was pointless because the intense fear and distress she felt had Sesshomaru already on his way. The scream had managed to infuriate the males more though. InuYasha silenced her by forcing her mouth open and roaming it with his tongue. Meanwhile, Kouga had found me mouth between her legs replacing InuYasha's fingers which were holding her arms down. Kagome's eyes crashed closed not wanting to see the sight on top of her. Suddenly the weight of both body's became nothing. All she heard were thumps on to the cave wall but nothing else. There were no more hands or lips roaming her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see a very mad demon Sesshomaru and two knocked out bodies on either side of him. Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome and picked her up effortly into his arms, holding her as if for dear life. Kagome's eyes welled and she started to cry furiously into his chest every so often saying Sesshomaru's name. He took her out of the cave and carried her swiftly back to the castle. Knowing the she wouldn't want to be there already after barely a day being gone, he took her to a garden she hadn't seen yet that was closer to the gates than the actual castle. He pulled his haori off and covered her with it as he cradled her on his lap. His face buried in her chest, trying so hard not to leave her there to finish off the two pitiful excuses for males. But he knew she needed him here with her right now. He saw the things they were doing to her. The bruises on her chin and the hickeys on her breast, made his blood boil. 'My brother and the wolf will pay for this,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He lifted his head and saw Kagome's crying face. He placed his forehead on hers and said the most endearing thing Kagome has ever heard from him.

"Kagome...I love you. Please, I beg you, don't leave my sight again." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Will you be my mate, only to be ever touched by my hands alone?" Kagome still shaken up simply wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"Yes..." The two stayed like that for a while. Each one holding the other tightly wishing for nothing else, but for the past to be forgotten and the moment to last forever.

Afterword

well its not over...cuuuz there are way too many issues to be resolved plus don't you wanna see a baby Sesshy? Lol well that's if all goes well. I mean after all I am a sucker for sad endings lol but review please and I hope you like the long chap. Keep reviewing like you guys are and I'll be more than happy to make the rest of the chapters this long. Tah tah for now!


	10. life continues

1Disclaimer: I wuvvles all you reviewers!!!! I may not own InuYasha but I sure as hell love to hear the response of my take on it

Oh and cuz he was bugging me, Garth you are my #1 something or other...nag...lol jk jk

Now back to the story!!!!

Chapter 10: Life Continues

It had been a week since the terrible incident Kagome experienced. She was a little quieter and developed a tendency to drift or daydream, but besides that and the night terrors she had for the first few days, she seemed to be fine. Sesshomaru stayed very attentive to her making sure she wasn't ever alone. When he had to do paperwork in his study, he would either take her with him or have one of his strongest guards watch over her. Kagome wasn't very bothered by someone being with her at all times. Actually, she rather much enjoyed it. Sesshomaru had become very caring of her and they would spend the entire night wrapped in each others arms. She also had become rather fond of her guard that he assigned to protect her. He was lean and very tall, but he had the strength of 100 men. She found it very easy to talk to him about whatever she was currently pondering about. She found herself a friend within the castle that she trusted besides Sesshomaru. Of course, Rin got to play with Kagome very often. Out of the entire staff and residence of the castle, Rin was the happiest of them all. She really found Kagome as her mother and loved how caring her father figure that she found in her Lord was being towards Kagome. It really was like one peaceful family.

Sesshomaru also noticed how peaceful his life became with Kagome now in his life. But he also noticed how delicate she had become from the event. 'InuYasha and that stupid wolf will pay for what they did,' Sesshomaru thought as he gripped his pen tightly causing it to snap. He had been suppressing the urge to just run out and kill them because he knew for the time being Kagome needed him at her side. Unfortunately, she had been scarred by the event. Every time he placed his hand on her lower torso while in bed, he would notice her flinch and curl up in a tight ball. It took so much effort to get her to let him kiss her again. He sighed at his desk and looked outside to where Kagome was running around with the guard and Rin. He loved her smiling face. It took 5 days before he could see it again. "Kagome..."

Kagome was playing tag with Rin in the garden with her guard being it. She laughed as she picked up Rin into her arms and started to run. With a blink of his eye, the guard had appeared behind her and picked both girls up making them laugh more. Rin hopped off and Kagome turned to face him with his hands still holding her waist. "Hey! No fair. You can't use your powers." Kagome pouted which made the guard laugh and pat her head.

"Well how else am I supposed to catch you two? Last time carrying another on the fastest runner in the castle's shoulders isn't fair either?" The guard joined Kagome and Rin's laughter as they sat down and started to eat a few snacks. Kagome prepared a sandwich for Rin and was offering some to the guard. He gave her a suave look and whispered in her ear making her giggle. Of course Sesshomaru was watching from afar and couldn't help the twinge of jealous he felt, but she needed a guard and he was the best. He decided to join his family and walked out of sight of them to head for the stairs. When he came back he saw such a shocking scene. The guard had Kagome bent over a table with her arms held behind her back. Rin was laughing at the scene and the guard was just lecturing Rin to never go to the dark side. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what they were doing, but whatever it was he didn't like it, especially with Kagome in such a compromising position.

"Kouta!" Sesshomaru yelled at the guard. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my future mate?" At the sight of her partner, Kagome stood and walked over to him and grabbed him arm. The guard, Kouta, stood at attention while being yelled at by the Lord.

"Sesshomaru, we were just playing. I "stole" a hug from Rin and Kouta took me prisoner for stealing. Its just pretend, see?" She raised her arms to show that there were no red marks from being held down. "I'm fine. We were just having fun." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled with concern. He just relaxed and kisses her forehead holding her close to him. He raised his head to look at Kouta, and with a simple nod all was done. Sesshomaru led Kagome towards his room and closed the door behind them. After seeing Kagome so helpless like she was earlier, he couldn't help but be turned on. The tipped her over the bed and had her legs slightly spread as he held her hands. Kagome, shocked at this forcefulness, tried to turn her head to face him, but the position prevented her from doing so. Sesshomaru slid one hand under her skirt and rubbed against her threw the cloth of her underwear. The oh so familiar touches brought back the images of the two males ravishing her. Tears formed and she screamed for him to stop. Sesshomaru stopped immediately, but that did not stop her cries. It was if she was reliving it in her head. Sesshomaru felt hopeless. No matter what he did, she would always reject him like this because of those two. His rage started to rise as his eyes leaked red. His demon hated that they had let those two escape after what they had done to their mate. He wanted to be able to hold Kagome and finish the ceremony. He wanted her to bear his pup and so Rin would have another playmate and he'd have more alone time with his mate. He wanted Kagome that didn't mind all his advances and actually replied his with her own. He wanted his mate back!

Kagome's hysteria ended a short while after. She saw that no one was touching her anymore. Technically no one was in the room any longer. She searched the castle for him, but he was no where to be found. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice echoed off the walls. She soon saw an upset Kouta walking by. "Kouta! Where's Sesshomaru?" Kouta just kept his eyes to the floor. "Kouta! Please tell me where he is!" Kagome tugged at his shirt. "Kouta!"

"He went to get revenge. He wants to kill your friends. He's going to kill InuYasha and Kouga." Kagome's eyes grew wide with shock. She immediately ran off to go find him. 'Please, Sesshomaru, don't do anything rash! Please!'


	11. revenge's a bitch short lemon

1Disclaimer:...music from the 007 movies dun da dun da dun dun ...i...do not own...InuYasha...but I will...take over the world...muwhahahahaha cough cough gag hack hairball sry lol

Now to the Story!!!

Chapter 11:Payback's a Bitch

music from the scrub's episode playing lol

Kagome had been running for what seemed like a few hours. Her legs were torn from falling down and he "accident" with a torn bush. She was exhausted and her body felt heavy, but something inside her drove her to continue looking for him. She managed to make her way to a clearing. He body fell at the bank of a stream and she washed the blood off from her legs. "Sess...Sesshomaru...where are you?" her weak body said as she tried to stand up to continue. Then a shrill filled the air. The sound of sheer pain could be heard from miles. Such a sound gave Kagome a burst of energy as she made her way to the source. When she finally reached the origin of the sound the sight shocked her.

Sesshomaru was standing over Kouga's bleeding body. His arm had deep claw impressions in them and it seemed as if one of his legs were broken. Sesshomaru steadied his poison claws and was letting it drip drop after drop onto his remaining leg. Kouga's screams were deafening. Kagome just ran towards Sesshomaru and grabbed onto his leg. He swung his head around about to bite off the creature's head until he saw it was his mate. Slowly he calmed down and backed away from the overly defeated wolf. His eyes turned back to the normal golden color Kagome always loved and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Kagome...I'm sorry..." Sesshomaru said quietly into her hair.

"It's ok, I understand." She replied. It wasn't until she noticed Sesshomaru's claws still erect that he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done. They must pay for touching what wasn't theirs." Sesshomaru's eyes reverted to their red state and he made his way to the whimpering wolf. "She is my mate. You saw the mark and you still had the balls to touch her! Well I'll change that." Sesshomaru raised his poison claws right above Kouga's crotch. One poison drop dripped down and the scream was excruciatingly painful for the listeners. Sesshomaru cackled inwardly, but Kagome had had enough. She lunged at Sesshomaru before the second drop could fall.

"Stop this!! Stop this right now, mate!" Kagome grasped tightly to him. Tears flowed from her eyes as he slowly turned to see his love. "I'll do anything you want. Just spare them. I beg you. Please..."Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru's face and it seemed to be surprised. She could even make out a faint blush. This confused her, stopped her from crying, but confused her none the less. "Sesshomaru...are you?" Kagome was silenced by his forceful lips. Everything was so random to her. That was until Sesshomaru carried her out of the area bridal style to a nearby cavern; of course not without leaving the promise of continuing his business with Kouga later. Sesshomaru laid her down below him smiling gently at her. Kagome couldn't stand the curiosity any longer and manage to ask, "What is it?"

"You called me your mate. You willing gave yourself up to me in front of others. Plus you said you'd allow me to do whatever I want to you." Sesshomaru grinned and lifted her neck up to his mouth and started to suck on it. The feel of his tongue on her skin made her breathing uneven and brought her hands up to his hair.

"Sessh...I...I don't know if I can do this," Kagome said as she entangled her hands in his hair.

"Its okay, love. I'll create new memories so that whenever I touch you your body will remember the ecstasy I gave it not so long ago." Sesshomaru kissed her with such passion that Kagome responded back by deepening the kiss. His coarse hands roamed over her body as if he had never done it before. When they had made their way to her breast, each hand massaged it vigorously. Her breathing had become pants now and her hands gripped tightly to his back. He let one hand wander between her legs as he slid two fingers gently into her. The memories of InuYasha doing the same started to resurface, but Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear sweet nothings of her being the mate he longed for and such that she calmed down allowing him to quicken his pace. She threw her head back giving Sesshomaru open access to her neck. His mouth nibbled gently on the spot where he had temporarily bitten her before. His patience wore thin, what with always starting this with her and never finishing. He undressed rather quickly and positioned himself to thrust into her. He grabbed hold of her butt and thrusted deep within her. To stifle a moan she bit into his neck causing such a rush for him since such a bite meant she was trying to mate him as well. The rush made him start off at a very forceful and fast speed. The feeling was just pure ecstasy to Kagome, so much that she couldn't hold the moans any longer. Each thrust got another moan, each time louder than the last. Both were nearing their ends and as the peaked the couple bit deeply into the other's neck leaving a mark that would surely scar over time. Sesshomaru rolled off of her and pulled her in tightly. He gently kissed her forehead and covered them both with his haori. "We will return to the castle...my mate." Kagome smiled exhausted from their activities.

"Ok my mate..."she said as both drifted off to sleep warmed by he other's warmth.


	12. Life After Aint so Sweet

Dislaimer: I don't own InuYasha...he is not hidden in my room handcuffed to my bed...muwhahaha

AN: ok so I'm really sorry its taken longer than usual, but work is a bitch and the play I'm in doesn't help my situation soooo yeah um gomen and yeah I know its uber short, but I'm dead tired right now cuz I'm sick too.

Chapter 12: Life After Ain't Sweet

Kagome awoke to an empty bed. She quickly recognized it as Sesshomaru's, but the whole process of how she got there was a blur. She stood up, body still sore from their "activities," and headed towards the hallway. She had expected it to be rather quiet, but to her belief, the castle was full of life. The upbeat songs of the staff could be heard and the sun shone brighter than any day before. The lively-ness of the place brought a smile to her face.

Shortly after a small little stroll through such an exuberant castle, Rin appeared in all smiles. "Oka-san!!! You're awake!" He giggles filled the room. "You can play with Rin now, right?" the eager little child questioned. Kagome smiled and patted the small girl.

"Okay, I'll play, but before I can, where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome knelt down so Rin's neck wouldn't get tired of looking up. She smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to a secret garden. Rin stayed behind as she opened the gate. Although it was morning outside, in the garden it seemed as if it was midnight. The stars seemed so bright too. It was gorgeous. And there stood Sesshomaru. Under the weeping willow and below the crescent moon in the sky. Kagome smiled and made her way towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mate?" Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and picked her up placing her on a branch of the weeping willow. She giggled lightly and kissed him gently on the forehead. He smiled gently at her and raised his hand to her cheek.

"Kagome...I have to leave for a few days. Will you be ok staying here with Kouta and Rin?" Kagome looked confused and nudged him as if to ask why. Sesshomaru just looked up at the night sky and said in a very low voice, "I have things to attend to." Kagome was still confused, but understood that he would not tell her any time soon. She just wrapped her hand around his and nuzzled her cheek against them.

"I'll be waiting here for your return." Kagome smiled and the light of the moon shown brightly on her content face. Sesshomaru brought her close to him and kissed her smiling face passionately before leaving the room to get ready. He made it too his room and prepared Ah-Un for a week's journey. As he was about to depart, Kouta appeared beside him.

"So you're going after them without her knowledge again?" Kouta never rose his face from Ah-Un's nuzzle. Sesshomaru gave Kouta a look over with a somewhat cold glare.

"If I hear that she was told by you, don't plan to be alive for much longer. You are still under surveillance for your last little mentioning to her. I do not plan to hear of another from you. Understand?" Sesshomaru's glare got even colder as each word dripped venom. Kouta just nodded and took his hand from the reins.

"Have a safe trip. You wouldn't want Kagome to be alone with me for too long." At this Kouta inwardly grinned. "I might have to arrest her again." At this Sesshomaru said nothing. He simply departed, but the air grew colder as he did so.


	13. impatience

A/N: ok so no i dont own inuyasha...but sesshomaru is tied up in my basement so that works for me lol

and im soooooooo sry about never updating in the last year. i completely forgot about it cuz i had graduation and then i moved to ireland and now im moving back to the states only to move back to ireland by next year for college so its crazy but i promise! pinky promise even! that i shall update at least this story. not sure if i wanna continue my other one but i swear on all things anime i will update as soon as i possibly canso dont hate me 3 3 i wuvvles you all

Chapter 13-Impatience

Sesshomaru had only been gone a few hours, but Kagome already grew lonely. She filled her time playing with Rin, but the child was now asleep and her bed was cold and empty. 'Kami...I must seem so pathetic right now. He hasn't even been gone a day and I'm already wanting him,' she thought to herself. She tried to relax herself with a hot bath, but to no avail. Without him waiting for her in the next room, she found a bath to be meaningless. She just laid in her bed for hours, unable to rest. Her mind was thinking of all the possiblities her lover could be doing right now. Unfortunatley, with enough time spent thinking the mind tends to turn to the more vulnerable thoughts. 'Did he leave me? Did I do something wrong?...Does he...not love me anymore?' Kagome twinged at her last thought. In the three weeks that she had been with him, they have never been apart for more than a few hours. She had planned to go visit her family before making her decision, but that was interrupted.

"I know! Since he'll be gone for a week, I can go see my mom for a few days and come back without him knowing I was gone!" Kagome sat up in bed and immediately called for Kouta. Within 30 minutes of calling Kouta, she had already packed and was ready to leave. She decided she'd ride on Kouta back to the well and stay three days with her family to gather treats for Rin and Shippo.

"Ready to go, my lady?" Kouta said smiling suavely holding his hand out to her. Kagome nodded while grabing his hand and jumping onto his back. Within an hour they had already reached the village. Kagome and Kouta strolled down to Keade's and quietly snuck a look inside. It was well into the night, so they assumed everyone would be asleep.

"Hmm...that's odd," Kagome whispered to herself, but loud enough that Kouta heard her.

"What's odd?" Kouta questioned. Kagome grabbed him by the hand and lead him around to the back of the hut.

"Shippo's not in there..." She bit her lip in uncertainty until a smooth clawed hand pulled gently on her bottom lip. She looked up at Kouta's face that was so close to hers. She couldn't stiffle the blush that rose on her cheeks. 'I almost thought he was going to kiss me,' Kagome thought while breathing a sigh of relief seeing him back up a bit. Kouta just smiled and pointed towards a little kitsune that was walking towards them with a basket of herbs and flowers.

"Is that him?" Kouta asked pulling Kagome's waist away from the wall of the hut and closer to his while she followed his finger with her eyes to see the little Shippo returning to the hut not noticing his two stalkers.

"Psssst...pssst! Shippo!" Kagome called. The Kitsune turned his head and went wide-eyed at the sight of his long missed mother. He ran into her arms while quietly repeating her name into her chest. After a few minutes of cuddles and declarations of love and longing, Kouta ahemed to remind the two of his pressence. Shippo peeked his head out from Kagome's chest and just stared at the newcomer.

"Kagome...who's that?" Shippo asked trying to be as quiet as possible. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead before placing him into Kouta's arms.

"He's my personal guard for when Sesshomaru had work to do." She smiled at the nervous kitsune as he continued to just stare at the tall youkai.

"Why would Inuyasha's brother give you a guard? Does he want to make sure no one else kills you but him?" Shippo didn't know about any of the events that had occured in the last few weeks. He had been with Kaede the entire time, so it was natural for him to think that Sesshomaru still wanted her dead.

"Well Shippo, it turns out he isn't a bad guy. Actually he's a good guy; and pretty soon you can play with your new sister. You remember Rin right?" Shippo nodded at the mention of his old playmate. "Well, I'm becoming her mommy too, so she'll be your sister. And you can play with her all day." The kitsune's face lit up with delight and excitement; but it was a short lived excitement.

"What about Inuyasha?" It was an innocent question, but the name still stung to Kagome. "He'll be back in a few minutes, you know. He said he needed Kaede 'cause someone was hurt and took her to a cave nearby."

"Kikyou...?" Shippou shook his head.

"Youkai...I haven't seen Kikyou's soul collectors in weeks." Kagome was at a loss. the only possiblity she could think of was Kouga, but Inuyasha would never help him. 'Right?' Her thoughts made me slient until she recalled something Shippo mentioned. Inuyasha was nearby. She made a concern look towards Kouta and he nodded in response. She climbed onto his back and told Shippo that she would return in three days time. With a pat on the kitsune's head she was off. Once at the well she quickly hopped off of Kouta and onto the rim of the well.

"Oh Kouta! Come here for a second." He walked over to her with a confused look on his face. "Can you deliever a message to Sesshomaru tonight?" The youkai nodded and was shocked at what his message was. Kagome had pulled him into an embrace smilingas she did so. "Deliver that to him," she said while she giggled at the thought of Sesshomaru getting hugged by a man. Kouta smirked and nodded as she fell back and disappeared.

--Later that night--

Sesshomaru felt uneasy. He was a few hours away from the castle, but he couldn't feel Kagome anymore. What made me even more uneasy was the fact he could feel the guard he assigned to his mate coming closer to where he was. Kouta jumped from the treetops down to Sesshomarus side. Immediately Sesshomaru's eyes went red from the smell of Kagome all over Kouta.

"Why is MY MATE'S-" he was cut short by Kouta's request to delieve a message from Kagome. Sesshomaru calmed down a bit. "What is it?" With a smirk on his face Kouta grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him into his chest while kissing him on the forehead. The mighty Lord was shocked but the smell of Kagome prevented him from getting mad until he relaized who was embracing him. He threw Kouta off of him slamming him into a tree.

"Now now...don't kill the messanger. Especially when he has valueable information about your mate's whereabouts." Kouta smirked as he wiped off blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Speak quickly," Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin.

"Your mate went back home for a few day. BUT...Inyasha is nearby to where she is as well as the wolf. So if you want to get your revenge, she'll find out. After all I'm sure you want to meet your new son." Kouta smiled at the confused Sesshomaru.

"My new...son?"

TBC


	14. lust that passes thru time

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: Okay I know you all hate me. It only took me...what…two years to update. But I'm going to start up again and give you good chapters (hopefully) And thank you all for reviewing!!

Chapter 14:

Lust that passes thru time

Sesshomaru spent the next few hours pondering his next move. Kagome would be in the very vicinity the two criminals are when he takes his revenge. 'What to do?' he thought to himself. 'I don't want to take the risk of having Kagome find out, but they must be punished.' Another thought kept creeping into his thoughts. This talk of a new son was leaving him confused. He was sure Kagome was not pregnant, not yet that is. Sesshomaru couldn't hide the smirk that surfaced at his thoughts of ravaging her and planting his seed once again. 'She will be an amazing mate, but what of this son? I would've known if she had already given birth before. Who could it be?' Sesshomaru grasped the sides of his head and squeezed his temple hoping the oncoming headache would subside. One thing he knew was he would not be able to take his revenge, but there was no reason not to antagonize them a while by merely being close. 'I think I'll just wait for my future mate to come out. She can't get angry with me for that.' With that last thought, he was off towards the well, smiling at the thought of seeing her. He missed her already that was for sure.

Meanwhile…

Kagome climbed out of the well in the present and reached for the clouds, pretending to grab them in her hand. 'It feels nice to be home again,' she thought to herself. She grabbed her bags and made her way to the house. Opening the door, a call of 'I'm home' was said, but left unreturned. "I guess no one is home." Kagome unpacked and put her laundry to wash while she prepared a bath. Undressing slowly watching her figure in the mirror, Kagome blushed at the sight of the bite mark on her shoulder and the many hickies that surrounded it. Images of Sesshomaru's large rough yet gentle hands exploring her body sent shivers down her spine. Her blush was uncontrollable. Embarrassed she covered her face and just slid in the tub letting out a self-conscious squeak. More images rushed into her mind of his hands on her lips being replaced by his lips while his hands grab her thighs, spreading them. Kagome moaned as she felt her hands go through the actions his did. Her eyes became languid with lust for Sesshomaru. As her fingers found his haven, she placed her index and middle inside, massaging her wet walls, all while calling his name. Her breathing became coarse and hips grinding against her hand, she threw her head back and climaxed moaning a gasp of relief. "Sesshomaru…I want you."

Back to Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru arrived at the well and sat on the edge looking in. Thoughts of Kagome's smile filled his mind. Her beautiful raven hair in the moonlight and her soft pale pink lips shining in the sun made him smirk. 'She is quite the beauty,' he thought to himself. Unfortunately the smell of the mutts where in the air and he couldn't help but feel enraged by their presence. Suddenly he felt a tinge on his bite mark as if Kagome was calling him, but he shouldn't be able to feel her with the distance between them. He turned to look in the well worried something was wrong. Then another tinge was felt, except this time it was very apparent she wasn't in danger. He could feel her lust. It was so strong it could be felt through time. His eyes opened wide and a very slight blush came to his cheeks, as he realized she was lusting for him and pleasuring herself with thoughts of him. Memories of the several times he explored her and made her moan filled his head. The blush became more apparent with his eyes half lidded. He couldn't help but notice his massive hard on that developed, but now was not the time to indulge himself. He felt a demon was watching him, but its presence was small. He couldn't have been but a child. Still the almighty lord was not about to pleasure himself in front of anyone.

"Who's there?" he growled. Meanwhile his entire body kept on feeling wave after wave of Kagome's signals. The young demon tried to hide behind a tree, but his tail poke out from the side. Sesshomaru took no time and grab the demon by its tail. He recognized the young kitsune to be a part of InuYasha's team. 'What was his name…' he thought to himself. "Shippo is it?" The kitsune peeked out to see Sesshomaru staring down at him inquisitively.

"I didn't mean to do anything. I'm just waiting for mommy. Please don't hurt me!" Shippo cried out shaking from fear.

"Who is your mother kitsune?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Ka-Kagome!" Shippo burst out in tears afraid of what might happen to him. Sesshomaru placed the kitsune down after realizing his new son was this young demon. He petted Shippo's head and calmed him down. "Kagome…she said I can play with…Rin and that I was…was going to live with you…" Shippo said through quiet sobs. Sesshomaru grinned and picked up the child in his arms.

"Then you will. I'm sure my ward will like that." Right as he put Shippo down the last wave of Kagome put him on his knees and a furious blush shone on his cheeks. Kagome's climax made Sesshomaru grow inpatient for her return. 'Ah Kagome…I will have you many times again.'

Shippo stared wide-eyed at the Taiyoukai with his full blush. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Let's just wait for your mom to return." Sesshomaru didn't want to explain his "condition" to such a small child. Shippo just kept on looking at him. Finally Sesshomaru's patience ran out. "What is it child, speak up."

"Are you gonna be my daddy?" Shippo eyes look like a lost puppy. Sesshomaru simply patted his head.

"Kagome is to be my mate. If she is your mother, then that makes you my inherited child," he explained.

"Do you love Kagome?" Shippo asked. Sesshomaru wasn't prepared for that question so he hesitated a bit.  
"…Yes."

"Do you have a dead girlfriend that you also love?"

"No…why ask?"

"'Cause you hesitated just like InuYasha. He hurt mommy." Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy and rage at this, but his revenge will have to wait.

"I assure you, I do not intend to do so."

"Hey Sesshomaru…"

"Yes child?"

"What's mating?"

"Just wait for your mother to return."

"Okay."

They both just sat there and stared at the well in hopes she would appear. Night came and the cold wind made Shippo shiver. Sesshomaru pulled him onto his lap covering him with his white tail. Shippo slowly drifted off to sleep leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. He was at a loss, unsure whether it was right to take revenge. Kagome has already put it past her and if he was to do anything it would only make her remember the tragic day. 'I might have to hold off for now,' he thought looking at his sleeping soon-to-be son in his lap. 'But if they try anything, I will not hesitate in making them suffer a slow painful death.'


	15. forcing and more forcing

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: I thank all of you who are reviewing. I'm REALLY sorry about taking so long to update, so yay all of you for not flaming me. =D

Chapter 15  
Forcing and more forcing

Sesshomaru awoke to the sun beaming thru the leaves. The wind gently pushed his bangs against his forehead almost as if it was Kagome's hand. Birds chirped and the sound of small containers being thrown about filled his ear. '…Containers being thrown?' Sesshomaru thought to himself while opening his eyes to see the kitsune rummaging through his small bag. Shippo was throwing his tops and empty food containers everywhere until he found an unopened bag of chips Kagome had brought to him from her last trip home. Sesshomaru's nose picked up the salty smell of the chips and looked over at the bag curiously. Shippo noticed his stares and smiled.

"It's chips. Kagome gave them to me. Do you want one?" The young kitsune looked so innocent as he held out one for Sesshomaru to try, but the Taiyoukai was far too proud to accept something from anyone other than Kagome. He simply turned away and looked at the well. Kagome had been gone too long in his opinion. He wanted her home…now. Something in the air disturbed his thoughts. Another demon was close and headed their way. Sesshomaru scoffed at the realization of who it was. 'He should know he is far from able to beat this Sesshomaru.' A smirk surfaced on his lips. Sesshomaru stood and turn the opposite direction from the well startling Shippo. "What is it, Sesshomaru?" the kitsune asked.

"Entertainment," the lord replied. As soon as Shippo registered what he had said, the guest shot through the clearing, landing on the edge of the well. "What do you want half-breed?" Sesshomaru questioned with a smirk clearly evident on his face. "Surely you wouldn't want a rematch." His confidence was premature. InuYasha also had a grin on his face that didn't fade even with Sesshomaru's sarcasm. 'What could he be planning?' Sesshomaru questioned in his mind…that was until he saw InuYasha's foot slip off the well edge. Before Sesshomaru could stop him, InuYasha had fallen into the well and the purple light absorbed him. "Shippo." The kitsune looked up at him at the calling of his name. "Can InuYasha go 'home' with Kagome?" Shippo too nervous to voice his answer simply nodded slowly. "Dammit!" He jumped inside hoping the well would let him through as well, but to no avail. 'If InuYasha harms her in any way, his head will be mine.' Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red as his demon wanted to tear the hanyou to pieces.

Meanwhile…

Kagome woke up in her bed nice and relaxed. After her escapade in the bathtub, she was tired and turned in for the night. She blushed, embarrassed from what she did. 'I've never…done that sort of thing before.' An awkward smile graced her lips as she began to change. She didn't want to be away for the whole week. Kagome didn't even want to be away for another day. She decided to get a few things for the kids and she'd return to the castle and wait patiently for her protector to return. She slipped off her shirt and went to unclip her bra when she had a mysterious hand help her. Kagome gasped and went to turn around, but was stopped by two clawed hands holding her shoulders straight. Once she was looking away again, one hand covered her eyes as his nose found her neck breathing her sent in. His tongue tasted her from her nape up to her ear and his fangs grazed it all back down. The shiver it sent through her body was so evident. It made him proud to sense her reaction, even confident…or stupid. He moved the hand that was covering her eyes down to her breasts, massaging her nipples between her fingers. She threw her head back onto the mysterious figure's chest and looked up at his face. They froze.

It's as if everything was in slow motion, her breath silent, his eyes widening. Then the realization came over her. Her mysterious helper was none other than InuYasha. Before a threat could even be spoken, a light began to emit, low at first then grew blinding. All that was heard was an 'oh shit' from the hanyou before a high pitched ringing sound followed.

Kagome found herself on the floor, InuYasha nowhere in sight. 'What happened?' She looked around her room and it almost seemed as if what just happened was just a dream. Then she turned around…the window had been blasted out and on the other side laid a very beaten hanyou. She just watched as he tried to stand and slowly made his way to the well. It wasn't until he had entered the shed that she felt a pull. It was as if something wanted her to go through the well after him. She quickly threw some clothes on and ran outside and into the shed. The hanyou had already jumped in as she followed suit.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru clawed away at the well bottom. He knew it was futile, but he needed to get to the other side. Kagome was in danger. He had to protect her. He refused to let the half-breed touch her. Rocks repeatedly scraped his hands and damaged his claw, but he wouldn't stop. Nothing could stop the Taiyoukai. Just as Sesshomaru went to make another slash at the ground, a remarkable ache in his shoulder caused him to fall to his knees and make him yell out in pain. Gasping for breath, he clutched his shoulder. The bite mark bled as if something had happened to Kagome. He was worried and anxious. He jumped out of the well and prepared to dive at full force with his claws. He leapt in the air as a light began to glow inside. Hesitating he returned to the edge of the well. He wanted to attack, but what if it was Kagome. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself once he dove, and so deciding to wait and see, he peered over the edge as a figure began to emerge.

Something shot out from the trees behind Sesshomaru and entered the light, shooting right back out as quickly as he had appeared. The smell of wolf filled the air along with blood, but it wasn't Kagome's. Sesshomaru was infuriated. He was so focused on trying to get through the well that he didn't even notice the wolf watching…waiting. Even worse InuYasha had gotten away. Granted he was worse for wear, but he was still alive. Sesshomaru turned to follow their sent, but another sent stopped him. He could sense Kagome approaching. This time he didn't wait for the light to dim and him to see who it was. He jumped right in embracing the small figure. His elation came to quick as a sudden burning sensation filled his stomach. He jumped out of the well clutching his stomach noticing the burn mark on his abdomen. The small figure followed suit, eyes glowing pink, hand radiating heat to the point it made the surroundings sway. Kagome was in offensive mode. Her miko powers were evident.

"Kagome!" he howled. Her eyes dimmed and returned to normal. The pained expression on her face worried Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…"she cried. "I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to. InuYasha…he…I-" Kagome was stopped by Sesshomaru's strong arms wrapping around her. Sniffing her neck made him growl.

"He touched you! I kill him!" he snarled. His outrage only made her cry harder. She whispered apologies into his chest over and over again. Sesshomaru look down at the sobbing miko. Once again his revenge had to wait. Although now he would kill them both no matter what objections she might have. He buried his nose in her hair, but did not escape the dirty mutt's scent. He couldn't take it anymore.

He threw her on the ground and bit into her shoulder piercing the skin and making her yelp. He lapped up her blood and she squirmed beneath him. His strong hands held her wrists down in efforts to lessen her struggles. After licking a good amount of blood, he began to trace his tongue along the places InuYasha had been. Sesshomaru had to wash away the scent. Kagome protested with sobs begging him to stop. Sesshomaru silenced her with his mouth nipping at her bottom lip. He took a second to look at her face. Fear, anxiety, guilt all filled her tear filled eyes. He sighed and lessen his grip, lowering his head to her ears.

He gently whispered, "Don't cry, please. I'll stop. I just had to take his smell off of you. Please, forgive my forcefulness." Kagome clutched his shirt and tucked her head away.

"But you hate me now. He touched me!" Hearing that made his blood boil, but he had to stay calm. Kagome needed him to be level headed.

"Kagome, I don't hate you. How could I ever hate you? You are to be my mate. The half-breed will suffer for what he has done, but you are innocent." Kagome sobs started to soften. Sesshomaru sighed in relief, smirking towards her. "Though you are far from innocent after your afternoon activities yesterday." Kagome froze. 'How could he know?' she thought. Sesshomaru could almost read her mind as she looked up at him nervously. Smirking he replied to her thought, "this bite mark…" touching her shoulder, "…it connects us. So I will always know when you are in need of me." Kagome blushed at his touch as she once again covered her face into his shirt. He picked her up and placed her on a rock, kissing her forehead as he did so. Kagome looked up and saw he had a strange look, almost endearing.

"Sesshomaru?" she question. Sesshomaru looked right into her eyes and bit his lip. What he was about to say would go against his every fiber of pride, but he felt she needed to hear it.

"Kagome…" He grabbed her hands and just looked down. "This Sesshomaru has never thought he would need another like I need you." Looking up into her eyes, he spoke with as much sincerity that he could muster, "I love you…I want you…no…need you to be my mate. Now."

TBC

A/N: well I'll end it here for tonight. Hope you all like it. =D


	16. Just as bad as InuYasha

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: I love all my reviewers!!! Thank you guys for all the good comments. I'm so glad you all like it.

Chapter 16

Just as bad as InuYasha

Last time…

"Sesshomaru?" she question. Sesshomaru looked right into her eyes and bit his lip. What he was about to say would go against his every fiber of pride, but he felt she needed to hear it.

"Kagome…" He grabbed her hands and just looked down. "This Sesshomaru has never thought he would need another like I need you." Looking up into her eyes, he spoke with as much sincerity that he could muster, "I love you…I want you…no…need you to be my mate. Now."

Now back to the story…

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the Taiyoukai. He had just openly been sentimental and asked her to mate him immediately. It wasn't as if it would be their first time together, but this was different. 'Mating is demon marriage, right? So it means we'll have to be together forever! It's not like I would mind, but forever is a long time. He might get bored of me. Plus he's a strong demon. He'll live well over a millennium…Will I? Is there some freak occurrence where I live longer? And the children! They'll be hanyou…if I manage to have them. He won't love them. And Shippo…" Kagome's thoughts made her depressed. Meanwhile Sesshomaru just simply watched as her facial expressions constantly changed until ending with a very sad expression. He didn't know what she was thinking about, but he had to change her thoughts if he wanted her to go through with mating.

"Kagome…?" Sesshomaru spoke. "What ails you?" She stayed silent, contemplating whether or not to ask him.

"Well…what about my son? If we…well…you know…what will happen to him?" Kagome couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. She was afraid of his reply.

"You mean the kitsune?" Kagome's head shot up. She didn't know he knew about Shippo, but he was the lord of the western land. No amount of information could stay unknown by him. She simply nodded. "Well I'd think it obvious that he moves with us to the castle. I'm sure he would make a good playmate for Rin." Once again Kagome was stunned, but something in her head was telling her this was a bad idea.

"What about our lifespan?" she asked frantically. "You'll live well past me."

"Your lifespan will increase by a few hundred years in the ceremony. Nothing will show at first, but over time you will notice you'll age slower than normal humans."

"But…1000 years…you…"

"…Will live longer than you, yes. You will die before I do." Sesshomaru started to become impatient.

"…But the children!" Sesshomaru had enough. If she thought she'd just repeat the same worries until he gave up, she was very mistaken. Sesshomaru let out an annoyed growl and pushed her down. The swift action caused Kagome to gasp. "Sesshomaru, what are you-," she was cut short by his lips pressing against hers. Kagome turned her head gasping for air while trying to push him off with her hands. Sesshomaru didn't budge. He was far too strong for her to physically push off without using her miko powers and she didn't want to hurt him. With one short movement, Sesshomaru had taken one hand and scooped both of her wrists and held them down above her head. When she went to look up at him and protest, she saw the red bleeding into his eyes. Before she could even say a syllable, her lips had been taken prisoner by his only this time securely. He had one hand grasping her cheek as his lips crashed upon hers. His tongue snaked out and ran over the crease of her begging for entry. She did not give in. Instead Kagome began to struggle under him, trying to roll him off with her hips. Sesshomaru only intensified his grip on her and shifted his legs over her, straddling her midsection. Finding her battle futile, Kagome's strength slowly disappeared as quiet sobs replaced it. Sesshomaru smelt the scent of tears and looked down at her face.

The red receded from his eyes as he just stared in complete horror. He took his hands off of her and placed them on his side as he stared. Kagome was covering her face, sobbing, all because of him. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt…helpless. He just sat there. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't breathe. All he felt was this pain in his heart as if it just fell to the pit of his stomach. It took all his strength to bring his hand up to his chest and squeeze, hoping that would lessen the pain. The crickets were chirping, fireflies' glow humming, and the soft breeze rustling the grass. All could be heard past her quiet sobs. He stood in completely silent.

Kagome started to calm down after crying for a while. She kept her face covered even after she stopped crying. She was far too afraid to look at him. His eyes, his strength, his forcefulness, all scared her. She just laid there listening to the sounds of the night contemplating whether to look or not. After taking a deep breath, she moved her hands, astonished at what she saw.

There he was motionless still straddling her, hand clutching his heart. But that wasn't what shocked Kagome. No, it was his face that took her breath away. His mouth was slightly parted though no breath was escaping them. The hair framing his face was no longer neat and tidy. And his eyes…His eyes held oceans of regret. His eyebrows weren't even raised or positioned to make a face. All emotion just radiated from his eyes, almost as if he had just watched his only love die a hundred times in front of him.

Kagome couldn't say a word. She just stared at the demon staring at her. He noticed she was looking back and made a very slow movement towards her face. His clawed hand stretched towards her pale skin making Kagome shiver from suspense. She was nervous, anxious, and slightly frightened. This was the man who had almost raped her just an hour ago, yet she actually wanted him to touch her now. A single claw gently grazed her cheek. The touch sent shivers so strong her head jerked a bit. Sesshomaru saw this as a sign of rejection and pulled his hand away, turning away from her and hiding half his face.

"Sessh…" Kagome tried to speak until she was interrupted by a sight she swore she'd never see.

Sesshomaru was crying.

The almighty Taiyoukai, lord of the western land, was shedding tears. Kagome reached out her hand to touch them, but he moved away from her. With his demon speed, he had gotten off of her and now faced a tree opposite of her. Kagome didn't know what to do. He had just forced himself to a degree on her, but something about his tears…his humanity. It called forth something in Kagome. Before she knew it she had ran over to him and was holding him with all the strength she could muster. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want him to feel this sad. It was wrong. He was struggling to get out of her grasp without hurting her when she managed to speak.

"No!" she yelled. "Don't do this. Don't leave." Sesshomaru was anxious. He had to get her off of him. He had to get away. His resolve might dissolve again. Still she held strong. He growled to scare her off him, but she remained holding on. "Please, Sessh…" she couldn't muster saying his whole name through her fresh sobs. "You can't." Sesshomaru sighed and relaxed, still facing away from her.

"…But, Kagome…I can't hold my impulses for much longer. I have to leave or you have to run." Sesshomaru hated how weak he must have seemed. He couldn't even hold back his desires, his urges. Kagome just held tight quietly sobbing.

"But you have to finish…what you started." With that Sesshomaru, shocked and wide-eyed, spun around to face her. Her sad smile crushed him. He smashed his lids closed. He didn't want to see her like that.

"You can't do this, Kagome. You can't tease me when I'm like this. I might actually…" He balled his fists, claws piercing his palm. The thought of forcing her again made him ache. Kagome saw the blood dripping from his hand and managed to grab one before he could pull away.

"I thought I told you not to do this." Kagome just looked sympathetically at his hand, running her finger over the small cuts. Sesshomaru ignored her comment and just stared at her hand holding his.

"Kagome...I have to go."

"No you don't," Kagome quickly replied.

"But I might hurt you!" Sesshomaru didn't have long. His resolve was fading fast. He would like no more than to throw her make down on the ground and take her. Kagome looked at him again. There was no sorrow found on her face, just a blind determination.

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, please take me as your mate." Kagome didn't even blink once.

"But…"

"No buts," Kagome interrupted. "You will take me as your mate. You will because I say you will. Did I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru could suppress the chuckle that came. The great Taiyoukai was being TOLD to make her his mate. There was no argument he had to do what she said because somehow she became the boss of his without his knowledge. His chuckles soon turned to laughter. Kagome followed suit. After a long laugh, the two simply smiled at each other.

"I guess I have no choice then," Sesshomaru smirked.

"None at all," Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru smiled and picked her up bridal style. Placing her down on a soft patch of leaves, the two touched their nose together, giggling softly. Soon their lips touched and they indulged in the sweetest kiss either one has ever even dreamed of having. Once they parted, Sesshomaru kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Say it…"

"Say what?"

"You know…you gotta ask."  
"Oh…" he smiled. "Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes?" she smiled covering her mouth with her hands in preparation.

"Will you officially become my mate tonight?" Kagome threw her hands around him and hugged him tight.

"Of course!" He pulled her from the hug and kissed her passionately. Her eyes were already languid with lust from just the kiss. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Now where were we…?"

TBC

A/N: I bet you guys were waiting for the lemon of the century for this chap. Well you're going to have to wait til the next one. I was going to do it for this one, but I got distracted half way and decided to do it when I was completely focused. Anywho please review and I hope you liked it. Until next time.

Ja ne!


End file.
